fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuki Ayano
Suzuki Ayano '(鈴木綾乃 ''Suzuki Ayano) is one of the main Cures in Wedding Love Pretty Cure! She is a 14-year-old girl who is an intelligent and friendly girl, but is also quite shy. Ayano's alter ego is called 'Cure Serenity '(キュア化セレニティ Kyua Sereniti), the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Her catchphrase is 'It is that simple. '(それは簡単です。''Sore wa kantan desu.) Appearance Ayano has long dark purple hair tied up into a French plait, and has blue eyes. She has gold stud earrings and a baby blue headband. Her casual outfit consists of a baby blue dress with sleeves that go to her elbows. She wears baby blue shoes with a purple bow on both of them. She wears gold bracelets and glasses. As Cure Serenity, Ayano's hair turns light purple and grows longer and is tied into twin tails. She wears blue earrings the shapes of diamonds and forehead tiara with a sapphire in the middle of it. She wears a white leotard with white sleeves, and a blue wavy skirt. She wears blue heel shoes with straps around her ankles. In her Wedding form, her skirt turns white and grows until it touches the ground, and it wraps around her legs and looks like a wave. Her forehead tiara has veils hanging from the sides of it. Her shoes also turns white. She also holds a bouquet of Sweet Peas. In her Eternal form, Cure Serenity looks similar to her Wedding form, except she grows angel wings and instead of her outfit being white, her clothes are baby blue. Her skirt is not touching the ground. Her hair also grows longer. Personality Ayano is intelligent and friendly, but is also quite shy. Many boys have a crush on her, but she isn't interested in them. She is quiet and is her school's Student Council Secretary, and is known to get the job done quickly. Despite this, Ayano still wishes she could be more helpful and useful to Aihara Ichigo and Nishimura Kelly. She is also a good artist. Ayano is also quite peaceful and was hesitant to fight. History Becoming the second target and learning Ichigo's secret Ayano realised that her childhood friend, Aihara Ichigo, was hiding a secret from her, and she was determined to find out what that secret was. Ayano followed Ichigo everywhere, even to the Eternal Wedding Shop, but she still had no idea what the secret was. Suddenly, a woman named Circe had arrived, and said that she was a commander of Midnight. Circe said she saw that Ayano had a beautiful Sweet Pea flower as her Wedding Kiss, and said it represented shyness, and Circe used her powers to turn Ayano into a Sweet Pea Namida. Ichigo realised that the Namida was Ayano, but she didn't want to reveal her secret because Ayano would realise what the secret was. Finally, a dog-like fairy who Ichigo called Peach, convinced Ichigo to reveal the secret, and Ichigo actually transformed into the Pretty Cure of Love, Cure Rose! Cure Rose successfully saved Ayano and collected her Wedding Kiss, and Ayano forgave Ichigo, but still punished her by making her to eat all of her vegetables for a week. Becoming Cure Serenity Ayano has decided to learn more about Ichigo's new powers as a Pretty Cure, and wants to know why she has these powers in only her Pretty Cure and Wedding form, but not as a civilian. Suddenly, a blue cat appeared, and started meowing. Peach, however, somehow knew this cat and hugged the cat while calling it 'Shimmer'. The cat didn't like Peach hugging her a lot, and started scolding Peach. Ayano was surprised, but Ichigo laughed and said that the cat wasn't actually a cat, but a fairy. The cat agreed and said that her name was Shimmer, and she was looking for a partner. Shimmer turned to Ayano and asked if she could be her partner, but Ayano initially refused, saying that she won't risk her life as a Pretty Cure like Ichigo and that she hates fighting. But, suddenly, a new commander, named Sisyphus, has arrived and is attacking with a Namida. Ichigo transforms into Cure Rose, but is struggling to defeat the Namida. Ayano is still given a decision to become a Pretty Cure. Ayano finally gives in and she wants to become one so she knows Ichigo will be safe. With the help of Shimmer, Ayano transformed into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Serenity! Serenity helped Rose and the two successfully purified the Namida together, and now the two await the Pretty Cure of Happiness! Relationships 'Aihara Ichigo '- Her childhood friend. Ichigo and Ayano are both on the Student Council, and along with Nishimura Kelly, the three have worked together greatly, so great that the trio were named "The Great Three". Ayano wishes that she could be more helpful and useful towards Ichigo and Kelly. Ichigo and Ayano are also teammates. 'Nishimura Kelly '- Her childhood friend. Ichigo and Kelly are both on the Student Council, and along with Suzuki Ayano, the three have worked together greatly, so great that the trio were named "The Great Three". Kelly likes to have fun and party with Ichigo and Ayano, but Ayano usually says it wastes their time. Ayano and Kelly are also teammates. 'Shimmer '- Shimmer is strict and stubborn and tries to get Ayano to make friends other than Ichigo and Kelly. Shimmer's personality is almost nothing like Ayano's, however both are intelligent, but Shimmer also has a cold personality. Still Ayano and Shimmer hardly ever fight, and the duo remain friends. 'Suzuki Tsubomi '- Her mother. Ayano loves to help Tsubomi with her wedding shop, the Eternal Wedding Shop. Somehow, Tsubomi seems to know about the magic happening in her shop, and that Aihara Ichigo first transformed in her shop. Cure Serenity 'Cure Serenity '(キュア化セレニティ ''Kyua Sereniti) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ayano. She controls the power of ice and wisdom. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Lovely Kiss Change!" ''Her main attack is Serenity Blizzard. Attacks 'Serenity Blizzard '(セレニティブリザード ''Sereniti Burizādo) is Cure Serenity's main attack, which can be used by shouting a special phrase to activate it, which is "Dreaming, loving, courageous, caring! Show the world what wisdom can do!" 'Serenity Blizzard Kiss '(セレニティブリザードキス Sereniti Burizādo Kisu) is Cure Serenity's upgraded attack of Serenity Blizzard, which is a part of Trinity Kiss. 'Icy Carnival '(アイシーカーニバル Aishī Kānibaru) is Cure Serenity's most powerful attack, which can be only be used in her Eternal form. 'Wedding Lumiere '(ウエディングリュミエール U~edingu Ryumiēru) is the team's first group attack, which can be used with the Eternal Love Wands and in their Wedding forms, and is activated by a special phrase, which is "Sparkle with your hearts, weddings of the future!" 'Eternal Love Wedding Attack '(永遠のラブウエディングのアタック Eternaru Rabu U~edingu Atakku) is the team's second group attack, which can only be used with the Magical Instruments and they must be in their Eternal forms, and is activated by a special phrase, which is "Dance, great love of weddings!" Etymology '''Suzuki (スズキ): ''Suzu (珠洲) is a word that means "bell" and ''Ki ''(キ) is a word that means "tree". '''Ayano (綾乃): 'Ayano ''is a name that means either "my colour" or "my design". So therefore, Suzuki Ayano means either "my colour bell tree" or "my designed bell tree". This could be a pun seeing as Ayano is a great artist, and bells are an instrument of a wedding. ''Cure Serenity ''is a word that means "peace", just like Ayano is peaceful and was hesitant to become a Pretty Cure. Songs Ayano's voice actress, Imai Asami, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana and Touyama Nao, the voice actresses of Aihara Ichigo and Nishimura Kelly. Singles * The Truest Heart * Love & Peace Forevermore * Eternally Grateful Duets * My Lovely Heart (''along with the voice actress of Aihara Ichigo) * Party Is Here (along with the voice actress of Nishimura Kelly) * Flowers of the Future (along with the voice actresses of Aihara Ichigo and Nishimura Kelly) Trivia * Ayano is the second blue Cure to have dark purple hair in her civilian form, preceded by Mishou Mai/Cure Egret and Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat. * Ayano is the first Pretty Cure to wear her hair in a French plait. ** She is, however, the fourth Cure to wear her hair in a plait, preceded by Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous, Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond and Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid. * Ayano is the second blue Cure to be the Student Council Secretary of her school, preceded by Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond. * Ayano shares a few similarities with Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond: ** Both theme colours are blue. ** Both are blessed with the power of ice. ** Both are childhood friends with the lead/pink Cure, Aida Mana and Aihara Ichigo. ** Both are the Secretaries of their schools. ** Both are childhood friends with the yellow Cure, Yotsuba Alice and Nishimura Kelly. ** Both of them are represented by diamonds. ** Both of them have plaits in their civilian forms. ** Both of them are intelligent and quiet. ** Both of them became Pretty Cures on the third episode. * Ayano is perhaps the shyest Pretty Cure in history, seeing as one of her worst fears are being in the spotlight and the centre of attention. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Suzuki Ayano Cure Serenity Previews Category:Cures Category:Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Category:Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters